


Puella Magi 🐞 Miracle Magica

by TikkiToxin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikkiToxin/pseuds/TikkiToxin
Summary: "Make a contract with me... And become a Miraculous Holder!"Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a girl like any other. You probably know the story by now; Kind-hearted, picked on by the "popular girls", secret crush, supportive best friend... She's never seen herself as anything truly extraordinary. That is, until one day, when she suddenly finds herself lost within an odd, surreal place, where the world around her seems fake and contorted. It's within this labyrinth that she meets a strange creature that calls itself a Kwami. It offers to form a contract with her, that in exchange for any one wish being granted, she would have to become a Miraculous Holder, and lay waste to the demonic creatures known as Akuma that ravage the city, invisible to the public's eye.Puella Magi 🐞 Miracle Magica is an AU that mixes the world of Miraculous with the mechanics of Madoka Magica!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Puella Magi 🐞 Miracle Magica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds herself in a mysterious, surreal space, where she meets a strange creature who compels her to follow it to safety. Along the way, she meets someone new...

_...huh?_

Marinette blinked a few times, clearing her blurred vision. _Where... Where am I?_

She stopped in place, looking left to right. This... This wasn't the way home, was it? The ground beneath her felt vaguely solid, yet it felt like she could slip through at any moment. What she was seeing didn't feel quite real, more like a child's crude, crayon rendition of a cement sidewalk, the individual strokes constantly shifting under her feet. She flinched back, panic suddenly settling in. Whipping around to face the way she'd come from, the path behind her was shrouded in darkness ever growing, and the sounds of the wind breezing by had been snuffed out, the silence ringing in her ears. 

She tensed up. _This... This has to be a mistake, right?_ Surely she'd... Taken a wrong turn, somewhere. Or, better yet, she'd fallen asleep in class again! _I-I must be dreaming! ...Right?_

A loud cracking sounded out in front of her, like a mass of stone being shattered into pieces. Her gaze was pulled towards the noise, pupils contracting in sudden fear. Before her was some sort of titan, standing far taller than any creature she'd ever seen before. A colossal structure composed of clusters of rock, forming together into a vaguely human entity. Something about its movement was jarring. It was too rough, too jagged, even for a mineral beast like this. With every slight motion, the sounds of stones grating together rang out throughout the area, breaking the otherwise deafening quiet. 

She couldn't move. It felt like her heart had stopped, despite its heavy pounding in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, and the colour seemed to drain from her face. _This is... A nightmare, right?_

_"This way!"_

The stone creature took a step forward, shaking the ground beneath Marinette and nearly knocking her off balance, the shock to the system suddenly snapping her back to reality. She had to run. Before she knew it, her sneakers were pounding against the pavement, carrying her away from the monster as quickly as her legs could carry her. Her peripheral vision all but faded as she focused in on nothing but the path ahead, leaving her nearly blind to the smaller rocky creatures lining the path, reaching out after her. 

Finally, _finally_ , some hope shined ahead. Some sort of distorted depiction of a lamp post, crooked and broken, accompanied by a concrete road divider. She nearly jumped over it, ducking behind it and tucking her face down against her knees, trying to catch her breath. This couldn't be real. This was just... Too much. 

_"...inette._ Marinette!" 

Marinette paused for a moment, lifting her head slowly. Something hovered in front of her, a few inches away, letting off a faint red glow. Something that finally looked real, tangible, something aside from a photobashed nightmare of scribbles and flat images. Something... Tiny?

It took a few seconds for her to process what she was seeing. A large, bulbous head, with two antennae extending off of it, decorated with a black spot on the forehead and one on each cheek. A comparatively smaller body, similarly red and black-spotted, with limbs that seemed to grow wider near the ends, and a pronged "tail", all contrasted by the large blue eyes staring back at her.

She nearly let out a shout, covering her mouth. The small being hovered up, looking over the barrier, before floating back in front of her. 

"It's okay! You've made it quite far from them. They won't catch up for a few minutes." It explained, its voice high and a tad squeaky. Hesitating for a moment, Marinette finally spoke up. 

"Who- N-No, _what_ are you?" She asked, leaning forward to get a better look.

"I am a Kwami! My name is Tikki, and I'm here to help you, Marinette." It responded, a cheeky smile tilting up the corners of its lips. "That creature is called an Akuma. It-"

The Kwami was hardly able to start its next sentence before being interrupted by something whizzing by overhead, clattering a few feet away from them in a pile of distorted rubble. It glanced over its shoulder, scowling.

"Shoot. We don't have time. Quickly, follow-"

"No need!" Called a distinctly different voice, running past the barrier. Marinette's gaze was drawn to the newcomer, following them as they rushed towards the monster without any sign of fear, while the Kwami took shelter in her jacket. She couldn't tell much about them apart from the colours that dominated their look; Black and green. But before she could get a closer look, they were suddenly envelopped in a black fog, spreading out from where their hand collided with the rocky torso of the creature.

**_"CATACLYSM!"_ **

The results were just as instantaneous. Thick cracks spread across its body, emitting a deep green glow, before it seemed to crumble to pieces, shaking the ground around them. The figure landed in front of the pile of rubble, slowly rising to their feet before turning to look back at Marinette. 

She took a closer look.

They were tall. Taller than her, at least, with sandy blonde hair she hardly even saw during the attack due to the hood sitting overtop of their head. Two triangular patches of fabric extended up from it, giving the illusion of cat ears lined with lime green interiors. The top half of their face was partially shielded by a black mask, further framing their striking green eyes. The hood was connected to a hoodie (of course), with bright green patches of fabric around the cuffs and the edges of the pockets. Their pants were similarly comfortable looking, looser around the base and puffing out just below the calves, with a belt around the waist that was clearly far too long, the end of it hanging down the back and giving off the image of a tail. In one hand, they held a staff with a fingerless-gloved hand. On the other, they had a ring.

She could hear her heartbeat again, at least.

"Are... You okay?"

Though, it took a second to register that they were talking to her.

"U-Uh- Yeah! Y-Yeah, you're fine. U-Um- _I-I'M_ fine, I mean... Agh, geez... S-Sorry, I'm just-"

"Still a little shaken up?"

"...yeah. How'd you know?"

He let out a chuckle, leaning on his staff. "This isn't the first time I've had to do this." He held out a hand, as something fluttered down from above. A dark, violet butterfly, that landed itself on his ring, briefly glowing lilac. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief as some sort of smog was drawn out, absorbed into its wings.

"What is...?"

He glanced up, shaking his head and stepping over, silently placing a finger to her lips.

"Let's just keep this our little secret, okay? Not a lot of people would believe you got attacked by a monster."

"B-But- Hang on, who-"

"Call me Chat Noir."

.

.

.

Marinette's eyes snapped open, and she sat bolt upright in her bed.


End file.
